I'm Already There
by Poke-Melody
Summary: Alfonse wants his Kiran back. He knows to get them back he must kill this world's Kiran.


It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. IT. WASN'T. FAIR!

Kiran. The love of his life, had been ripped from his grasp by Hel herself. Kiran had killed themself to protect him. Just like Sharena had. But the other him, the Alfonse of this Askr, still had his Kiran. They were so happy. All Alfonse wanted was for his loved ones to come back to him. It was his fault they all died and he was going to bring them all back. Starting with Kiran.

If he had Kiran back, he could probably feel somewhat normal again. He needed Kiran with him. He needed to hold them, kiss them, tell them how much he loved them. He knew that the moment he could hold his Kiran in his arms, then that would make everything just a little bit easier.

He had confronted the Order outside of Embla's castle. He noticed Princess Veronica head in, but that didn't really concern him. All that mattered was getting Kiran away and alone. He had explained to this Alfonse his story. He felt he deserved an explanation for what he was about to do.

He had made the Order believe they had defeated him, and they were walking toward him to ask more questions. That's when he made his move. He darted past Alfonse, then Sharena and Anna. He opened a gate behind Kiran, grabbing them from around their waist and dragging them through the gate. He could only imagine how this Alfonse reacted to this. But it wasn't important.

He had made it through the gate no problem.

"Let me go!" Kiran yelled, struggling in his hold. "What are you doing?!"

Alfonse simply through them to the ground, leaving Kiran disorientated and trying to stand up to run away. But before they could stand, he was on top of them, and before Kiran could react he pierced his sword through their leg.

The agonizing scream that came from Kiran ripped at Alfonse's heart. He remembered hearing that scream when his Kiran was killed. But he couldn't let that get to him. Not now.

He got off of Kiran and stood up, watching Kiran hold their leg. Eye's closed, trying to block out the pain. Deep breathes, trying to stay conscious. He wouldn't have to worry about them running away now.

"Al..." they muttered between breathes. "W-W-Why?"

He took in a deep breath. He supposed that they at least deserved an answer.

"You heard me talking to your Alfonse, yes? About the deal I made with Hel?"

Kiran opened up their eyes to look up at him before nodding.

"If I kill you, then I'll have my Kiran back. It's that simple."

"All of this...? Just for one person...?" Kiran said, speaking through their laboured breathing.

"That person is you, Kiran. It's not just you. I just need Kiran back before I work on getting everyone else back."

"Where you... close... to your Kiran?"

"Yes." he answered. "We were engaged. If your Alfonse has to lose you so I can get my Kiran back, then I'll do whatever it takes."

Kiran was silent for a bit. Just lying on the ground, cradling their leg. For a moment, Alfonse had thought that Kiran had fallen unconscious. But he heard them take in a deep breath before speaking again.

"You're not Alfonse." they said, no even looking up.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you can't be Alfonse. The Alfonse I know would never do something like this. Something so cruel. So evil..."

"I'm not the Alfonse you know, so-"

"It doesn't matter!" Kiran cried finally looking up. They pushed themselves into a sitting position, and looked him in the eye. Tears where pooling down their face.

"I don't give a damn on what happened to me in your world. If I died, I died. It's as simple as that." said Kiran who's voice had grown a little more steady then it was a few minutes earlier. "If your Kiran is anything like me, they wouldn't want you doing this, and I can guarantee neither would Sharena, Anna or anyone else. They'll just resent you. They'll hate you."

"It doesn't matter what they think. All that matters is that everyone I love comes back to me. I don't care how they feel."

"You were never this selfish." Kiran said. "Please, Alfie... I know you're still there. Go back, before it's too late. I know I wouldn't want you to go down this path, and neither would your sister."

"Shut up!" he yelled. He has had enough. This Kiran was too much like his and it hurt him. He needed to kill them so he could have his own Kiran back.

"I honestly don't care what you, Sharena, or anyone else thinks of me. They'll be alive and I won't let them leave me. That's all I could ask for." he said as he pulled out his sword.

Kiran's distressed face morphed into one of pure rage. He knew what they were thinking. He knew they were disgusted with him. He knew that his Kiran might resent him at first too. But he doesn't care about what Kiran and everyone else feels. Kiran could hate them, cry and scream over what he had done for them. But it wouldn't change the fact that they will never leave his side again.

"Go burn in Hell." Kiran growled.

Oh, my dear sweet, Kiran.

I'm Already there.


End file.
